Brooke's Head Lighthouse
}} Brooke's Head Lighthouse is a location on the Island in 2287. Background This is the former base of operations of Danny Dalton and his crew of traders, deceased husband of Cassie Dalton who now resides in Far Harbor. Danny gave his life to save some of his crew from Douglas and his gang of trappers, who had taken over the lighthouse while they returned from a trip. Layout There are four main points of interests in the area: the lighthouse, the manor, the docks, and the western wooden shack. Most trappers are concentrated in the manor and their leader Douglas is at the top of the lighthouse. The manor has suffered a lot of damage over the years, but most of the roof and walls are still standing. There are three levels accessible and some remnants of stairs which used to lead to what was a basement. The first floor consists of two living rooms, a bathroom, a dining room, a kitchen with its cooking stove and a cooking station, and a backroom with a dryer, a washer, a couple display cases and a chemistry station. Two different flights of stairs lead to the second floor where four bedrooms and a washroom can be found. Each bedroom is equipped with a double bed. In the northern part of the level, there are stairs leading to the attic. The attic is furnished with a chemistry station, two beds, and a makeshift walkway leading to the roof. The entrance to the lighthouse is located on the first floor of the manor, in the southernmost room. An armor workbench is on the ground floor. At the top of the lighthouse is Douglas' quarters. A bed, a cooking stove, a steamer trunk and the issue #2 of the Islander's Almanac can be found here. There is also an elevator that leads to the docks. The docks are usually defended by three trappers and a machinegun turret. At the top of the docks, inside a salvaged boat cabin, a Novice-locked terminal controls both the machinegun turret and the spotlight overseeing the pier. Underwater and next to the pontoon there a locked chest which can be opened with Douglas's key. The wooden shack consists of a single room with a weapons workbench and a naked power armor frame on a power armor station. Notable loot * Islander's Almanac issue #2 (5% higher V.A.T.S. chance against animals) - At the top of the lighthouse, on a small broken bookcase next to the cooking stove. * Douglas's key - At the top of the lighthouse, either carried by Douglas or in the bathtub at the center. Unlocks a steamer trunk with loot that is submerged in the fishnet on the right, down at the pier. * Mysterious holotape - On Douglas. * Douglas's note - Lying on a table at the top of the lighthouse's lookout, next to a red chair. * Power armor - In the shed on the western side of the building an empty power armor frame can be found. * Vim Captain's Blend - On top of the east steeple on the roof of the main building. Appearances Brooke's Head Lighthouse appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Behind the scenes The Brooke's Head Lighthouse is located at the real-life location of the Harbor Head Lighthouse. While this real-life lighthouse is depicted on the "Welcome to Far Harbor" sign, Brooke's Head Lighthouse does not resemble the lighthouse. Bugs * During the Quartermastery quest, when the player is supposed to recover the flux sensor at this location, the quest icon and the flux sensor are not accessible once the Far Harbor first quest begins. * Sometimes the entrance door below the turret can be walked through as the collider is missing after killing the turret with the help of the mysterious stranger, making it impossible to get The Islander's Almanac. **Restarting the game will fix it. Gallery Brooke's_Head_lighthouse_clear_sky_day.jpg|On a clear sky day Brooke'sHeadLighthouse-House-FarHarbor.jpg|House Brooke'sHeadLighthouse-HouseInterior-FarHarbor.jpg|House interior Brooke'sHeadLighthouse-Shack-FarHarbor.jpg|Shack interior The Islander's Almanac in Brooke's Head Lighthouse.png|Islander's Almanac #2 Fo4FH Douglas's note.jpg|Douglas's note Fo4FH Douglas's key.jpg|Douglas's key FO4FH_Brooke's_Head_Lighthouse_blocks.png|Wooden blocks above the bed spell out "SCOTCH" Category:Far Harbor locations ru:Маяк Брукс-Хед uk:Маяк Брукс-Хед